horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack 'The Jackal' Sandler
Jack Sandler, AKA The Jackal, is a former US Marine, and the main antagonist of the 'The Jackal's Strike' Horror Film Series. Early Life and Military Career Jack Sandler was born in 1991. He grew up with an abusive father and a distant mother. He was often beat by his father while his mother was also abused. At age 18, Jack joined the military and quickly went up the ranks, becoming a Sergeant in 2011. However, in 2013, Jack, now known as The Jackal by his squad members, was deployed into a heavily risky mission to the Caucasus Mountains in Russia, where he was tasked to destroy the Soviet grip over the area. However, the team was ambushed, with mines blowing away several troops on the ground. While Jack was in a helicopter, his squad was hit by a stray RPG, which blew up the engine and the explosion hit Jack, causing he and his squad to get flung all over the chopper before it finally crashed in the huge snowstorm, with heavy enemy forces firing at the US troops. Jack fought back the enemies, with explosions happening all around, but in the last minute of the battle, one of the enemies shot a bullet after being shot by Jack, which caused a stray bullet to hit Jack in the eye. The bullet then destroyed Jack's eye and shattered his eye socket and part of his skull. Jack then fired at the remaining enemies, killing them all. Jack then put a bandage over his eye and walked through the snowstorm with only a M9 Pistol and a Machete as his weapons, but he collapsed in the snow after a few minutes, and the snow was believed to have buried him deep underground. Presumed Death and 2014 Killing Spree After rumors of Jack's death spread, the locals quickly shrugged it off as a mere legend. Jack, however, actually survived, and he attempted to escape the snowy mountains of Russia, but he was pursued by Soviet forces, who tracked him back to America, where he was hiding in a Ferry Boat. He saw the Russian Helicopters and SUV's rolling in and dropping troops, so he hid in a huge Chimney Stack that was closest to the ship's bow. The Russians then threw Seeker Drones into the air, which kamikazed the stack and blew it up, with Jack getting caught in the explosion and falling to the deck with his shoulder burnt. The Russian troops ten started firing at him, with some shots hitting his chest and ribs. Jack then fired grenades at the Russians, which hit them and blew them away in an explosive barrier. Jack then got hit by a grenade and fell 10 feet down and hit the bow at the back of the ship. Jack then ran as several mortars were fired at the bow, which blew the whole deck to pieces. The resulting explosion hit Jack and sent the whole roof of the ship crumbling down on him, as he was in the engine room at the bottom of the ship. The rubble fell on him as the ship sunk into the depths of the river. At some point near the end of 2013, Jack was revealed to have survived the shipwreck and gone up to the surface, with his skin all moldy and oozed. Jack eventually became a sociopath, and he attacked a whole family in a cruise ship. He raped a 11 year old girl and killed the rest of the family, before hijacking the ship and making a go for New York City. When he was 2 miles away from New York harbor, Jack dumped the bodies of the family and kept the naked 11 year old girl strung up in the cargo bay of the ship. Category:Antagonists